Distraction
by YumeBaah
Summary: O interesse em descobrir até onde iam aquelas tatuagens existia desde a primeira vez em que as vira. Agora finalmente tinha a chance de saciar esta curiosidade. / D18
1. Capítulo 1: Incite

**Disclaimer:** Reborn não me pertence (o que é obvio, já que o manga terminou sem D18 se tornar um casal canon)

**N/A:** Comecei essa fic há uns três anos e só agora consegui terminar, yay! *senta num canto e chora de alivio*

As tatuagens do Dino sempre me deixaram meio curiosa, porque veja bem, elas saem do braço dele e chegam até o pescoço, mas quem garante que elas não vão mais para baixo também? asfhjkl Então, como foi impossível tirar isso da cabeça, a ideia para essa história surgiu hihi

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Distraction ****–** Capítulo 1: Incite

_by Babu_

Encontrava-se no telhado de sua amada escola de Namimori quando vira aquelas tatuagens pela primeira vez.

Deitado, com os braços servindo como apoio para sua cabeça, e imerso no silêncio, Hibari descansava durante o intervalo entre uma aula e outra – embora o fato de que ele não precisava frequentar as aulas, dado a sua posição como membro do comitê disciplinar e figura influente, fosse do conhecimento de todos.

O clima agradável, com o sol brilhando fracamente e o vento balançando seus cabelos e as folhas das árvores que circundavam o colégio, acompanhado pelo canto suave de seu pequeno pássaro amarelo contribuíam para que ele, caso fosse de seu desejo, continuasse durante horas neste estado de tranquilidade.

Mas então, sem aviso prévio, aquele homem invadiu seu espaço, perturbando a paz e declarando firmemente que iria treiná-lo de forma a ajudar seu mais novo irmãozinho, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a fortalecer a família Vongola.

Que ousadia, um herbívoro – que nem japonês era – dizendo algo como aquilo! Hibari nem mais se lembrava de quantas vezes havia ameaçado e atacado os alunos inferiores e covardes daquela escola, e não apenas eles, mas qualquer um que se atrevesse a causar alguma confusão na cidade de Namimori. Todos, sem exceções, eram imediatamente punidos pelo seu par de tonfas. Era óbvio que ele não precisava de nenhum tipo de treinamento especial, sua força já era grande e temida o suficiente. Além disso, o homem também se dizia irmão de Tsuna. _Há!_ Deveria ser tão ou mais inútil do que ele, totalmente incapaz de ensiná-lo qualquer coisa.

Hibari sentia vontade de rir, aquilo só podia ser uma piada. Uma piada de muito mau gosto e contada por alguém que merecia ser tratado à altura daquele atrevimento, com o líder do comitê disciplinar mordendo-o até a morte.

Infelizmente, para o desgosto do adolescente, o indesejado visitante ainda tinha uma carta escondida na manga: Reborn.

Fora apenas com a menção do nome do bebê – o único digno de receber seu reconhecimento – que Hibari, ainda meio relutante, baixou suas tonfas e exclamou um "wao" parcialmente interessado.

Com sua atenção voltada para o italiano (o sotaque carregado o entregara facilmente – mas não que houvesse alguma tentativa para tentar disfarça-lo, em primeiro lugar), e ainda sustentando um ar de desconfiança e descontentamento, Hibari observou os fios loiros balançarem em volta do rosto sorridente logo após ele ter permitido que o homem explicasse a situação.

Foi ali que Hibari percebera quão estranha a pessoa à sua frente era. Ninguém, em sã consciência, demonstraria tamanha alegria depois de quase se tornar alvo de um ataque inesperado.

Dino – como o estrangeiro havia se apresentado após finalmente parar de sorrir em apreço à atitude determinada de Hibari – era um herbívoro diferente daqueles que ele costumava encontrar, portanto, como uma medida natural e mais do que óbvia, era preciso analisa-lo mais atentamente.

Passou os olhos de cima a baixo pelo corpo de Dino, checando suas roupas – calça cargo, camisa branca e tênis; nada fora do comum – e postura – descontraída demais, na opinião do estudante –, até se deter em um dos braços. Tatuagens. Tatuagens coloridas e extremamente chamativas, além de terem um tamanho exagerado. Eram uma afronta direta à ordem e disciplina.

Saindo da mão esquerda, traços e símbolos representando a família Cavallone, da qual o homem era o chefe – por mais absurdo que isso soasse aos ouvidos de Hibari –, percorriam todo o antebraço até serem encobertos pela manga da camisa. Franziu o cenho. Era impossível não reparar naquilo, as tatuagens praticamente gritavam para que fossem notadas e admiradas.

Felizmente, para a sorte de Dino, o ímpeto que Hibari sentia de mordê-lo até morte fora esquecido quando o garoto se deu conta de que seu interesse por tais tatuagens crescia na medida em que seu olhar se fixava mais e mais sobre elas. Não era possível saber onde terminavam, já que peças de roupa encontravam-se no caminho, mas o líder do comitê disciplinar sentia que _precisava_ obter essa informação. Em sua mente essa era uma curiosidade aceitável – um pouco estranha, mas ainda assim aceitável –, afinal, ele queria apenas descobrir qual o nível de desrespeito de Dino pelas regras da escola; logo, quanto mais tatuagens cobrissem seu corpo, maior seria a punição que ele sofreria pelo par de tonfas de Hibari.

-x-

Durante este primeiro encontro, Hibari permaneceu perdido em pensamentos a maior parte do tempo, fazendo um mapa mental de seu futuro oponente e das melhores formas para derrota-lo. Consequentemente, acabou ignorando quase tudo o que o Cavallone falava sobre sua vida conturbada de chefe da máfia na Itália, apesar de ainda lhe ter dirigido alguns olhares de esguelha quando o nome de Reborn viera à tona e também para se certificar de que nenhum ataque surpresa estava vindo.

Dino deveria pensar que ele era fraco, disperso ou, quem sabe, covarde. Não havia como saber qual das opções era a verdadeira. Ou, do jeito que a mente do homem parecia estar sempre nas nuvens, alheia aos pequenos detalhes à sua volta, talvez nada disso nem mesmo passasse pela sua cabeça. Os dentes de Hibari rangeram com a realização e ele respirou fundo tentando não se deixar levar por algo tão incerto e ridículo. A opinião de Dino não fazia a menor diferença para ele naquele momento, pois outras oportunidades para mostrá-lo sua força com certeza chegariam (não que ele quisesse continuar com aqueles treinamentos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, seu único desejo era mostrar quem é que ditava as ordens naquela escola).

* * *

A segunda vez em que se viram fora completamente diferente da primeira. Após muita insistência e desenvoltura do loiro em contornar as chantagens de Hibari (o garoto possuia uma impressionante fixação por batalhas e sua tentativa de negociar uma tarde inteira de lutas em troca de, no dia seguinte, ouvir informações sobre a família Vongola não fazia praticamente nenhum sentido para Dino) o treinamento finalmente teve início no telhado da escola de Namimori – local que num acordo silencioso fora escolhido como ponto de encontro entre eles.

Hibari prestava atenção ao que Dino dizia e comportava-se de maneira menos rude, embora não fizesse nenhum esforço para esconder que continuava a considerar seu tutor um "herbívoro". Por mais que tentasse, ainda era cedo para que Dino compreendesse qual o motivo do uso de tal adjetivo, assim, a única explicação encontrada por ele para a escolha dessa palavra específica era de que, aparentemente, seu aluno era mais peculiar do que havia imaginado a princípio. Outra opção considerada era o fato de que ele e outros alunos da escola (além de basicamente todos os moradores daquela cidade, e do mundo) estavam sempre na presença de duas ou mais pessoas, exatamente como um grupo de _herbívoros_.

Após as explicações iniciais – Hibari não era muito paciente, portanto, enchê-lo com informações sobre a situação atual da máfia estava fora de questão e, de qualquer forma, Dino também não se sentia confortável o suficiente para tentar convencê-lo do contrário – a prática continuou como havia sido exigido pelo jovem japonês: sem conversas desnecessárias, sem explanações inúteis a respeito de um mundo que não o interessava e sem palavras ridículas de incentivo, apenas puro combate corpo-a-corpo, intenso e ininterrupto durante toda a tarde.

A cada minuto de luta Hibari avançava mais, sondando a capacidade de defesa do loiro e se aproveitando de cada abertura que surgia. Suas mãos, equipadas com o par de tonfas, passavam a milímetros do corpo de Dino, que por sorte, ou pura habilidade, sempre conseguia se esquivar no último instante. Até que, em determinado ponto, num ataque surpreendentemente rápido desferido pelo Cavallone, Hibari, quase que somente por instinto, desviou do chicote que vinha em sua direção e, aproveitando a oportunidade criada enquanto a arma terminava seu curso, brandindo em um estalo alto ao seu lado, ele correu em direção a Dino. E, girando o corpo, ele atingiu o homem na lateral do corpo.

O golpe não foi forte o suficiente para tirar sangue ou mesmo causar um arranhão, entretanto, permitiu que, durante um ínfimo espaço de tempo, a pele por baixo da camisa branca fosse exposta.

Linhas pretas entrelaçadas com desenhos em tons de azul e verde, imitando chamas, marcavam a região da barriga, cobrindo os músculos bem delineados e descendo em direção ao cós da calça.

Hibari engoliu em seco e, quando voltou a si, estava no chão.

Dino havia se aproveitado de seu descuido momentâneo para lhe derrubar, e o melhor era que ele, provavelmente, de acordo com a linha de pensamento seguida por Hibari, deveria achar que a causa desse relapso era a extrema confiança do estudante japonês em suas próprias habilidades.

Mas, ao contrário do que Hibari imaginava, Dino, mesmo sendo extremamente desastrado, era de fato um bom observador. Possuir e saber usar tal capacidade eram imprescindíveis em uma luta, especialmente ao se tratar de integrantes da máfia. Num confronto cara-a-cara, mesmo que a posição do corpo de seu oponente não denunciasse qual seria o próximo movimento a ser executado por ele, seu olhar ou o tique de um dedo o entregariam mais cedo ou mais tarde, e todo o plano para uma emboscada seria descoberto em menos de um minuto. Desta forma, perceber os olhos de Hibari focados em seu abdômen e os dedos segurando o par de tonfas com mais força não fora uma tarefa muito difícil.

Após oferecer-se para ajudar o japônes a se levantar, o que resultou em um olhar severo acompanhado por um tapa em sua mão, Dino suspirou, coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, e finalmente deu o treino como finalizado. Acenando e exibindo um sutil sorriso de despedida, ele caminhou em direção às escadas e saiu.

Hibari, ainda sem se colocar de pé, observou com desdém o outro se afastar. Com uma expressão irritada e um _tsc_ ele procurou por uma posição confortável e deitou com as costas no chão, usando os braços como apoio para sua cabeça.

Nos minutos seguintes ele manteve o olhar fixo no céu, fitando as nuvens com atenção desnecessária, e desviando-o apenas quando Hibird chegara cantando, sobrevoando-o e parando próximo ao seu ombro direito. Virando a cabeça para encarar o pequeno animal, ele acariciou o pássaro amarelo com uma das mãos, recebendo um chilrear fino e agradável em resposta.

Voltou a olhar para cima. Os raios do sol poente davam lugar à escuridão da noite e algumas poucas estrelas começavam a brilhar aqui e ali. Adormeceu pensando em como aquele italiano despreocupado, em tão pouco tempo, havia conseguido desestabiliza-lo.

* * *

Nos encontros seguintes, que ocorreram conforme uma rígida rotina (Dino conseguira impedir que Hibari controlasse os horários, porque, se dependesse apenas dele e de sua sede por sangue, haveria treinos todos os dias, inclusive nos fins de semana e feriados, durante sabe-se lá quantas horas seguidas), ambos, pupilo e tutor, já estavam acostumados à presença constante um do outro, bem como à frequência e ao ritmo dos combates.

Não perdiam tempo jogando conversa fora ou tão pouco fazendo brincadeiras – até porque isso não era do feitio do mais novo –, no entanto, algumas vezes, era impossível para Hibari permanecer indiferente à falta de jeito de Dino, e ele se permitia esconder um meio sorriso enquanto o homem, desconsertado, tentava disfarçar seus erros involuntários parando o treinamento para contar uma história qualquer a respeito da aliança entre as famílias Vongolla e Cavallone. Mas, no geral, com exceção dos curtos momentos de descanso, toda a tarde e início da noite eram tomados por ataques ferozes e rápidas defesas, com cada um dos oponentes tentando se mostrar superior ao outro.

-x-

Em um desses dias de treino intenso, com a lua já alta no céu, os dois combatentes demonstravam claros sinais de cansaço após permanecerem na mesma atividade exaustiva durante horas a fio. Tinham vários hematomas, cortes e arranhões espalhados por todo o corpo e filetes de sangue saindo dos mais variados locais, além do suor que fazia as roupas grudarem desconfortavelmente na pele e que embaçava suas visões ao escorrer sobre os olhos.

Somando todos esses fatores com a fome que também começava a atrapalhar a concentração de ambos, Hibari, em uma tentativa de acabar definitivamente com a luta, reuniu toda a força que lhe sobrara e correu, indo para cima de Dino sem hesitar.

A investida, realizada tão repentinamente, causou certa surpresa ao loiro, atrasando seus reflexos por milésimos de segundo, mas no final ela apenas resultou em sua camisa rasgada pelo atrito contra uma das tonfas.

Após o frustrado ataque, com um dos joelhos no chão e uma mão limpando o suor do rosto, Hibari tentava, sem muito sucesso, recuperar o fôlego enquanto permanecia com a cabeça abaixada e os olhos firmemente fechados. Depois de respirar fundo e movido pela curiosidade e por algo que ele caracterizou como "apenas checando a situação lamentável da minha vítima", o adolescente se virou na direção de seu tutor.

Parado há poucos metros dele, Dino parecia desapontado com o estrago feito em sua roupa. Como se não bastasse estar completamente suja ela agora possuía um enorme buraco no lado esquerdo.

Os olhos do líder do comitê disciplinar se arregalaram – o que ele logo tratou de disfarçar –, e uma grande dúvida surgiu em sua mente, mais forte do que qualquer outro pensamento, martelando e martelando, quase o fazendo perder o resto do equilíbrio que ainda lhe restava. Como alguém poderia permanecer indiferente _àquilo_?

A tatuagem vista tantas vezes antes, parecia ainda mais impressionante ao aparecer em sua linha direta de visão. Os desenhos, disformes em sua memória, voltavam a ter suas cores e tamanhos reais. As chamas verdes e azuis cobriam uma parte notável do lado esquerdo do corpo de Dino. Mão, braço, peito, costas, barriga e ainda da mais para baixo, onde, infelizmente, os olhos do japonês não conseguiam alcançar.

Se, talvez, tivesse se concentrado mais e desferido o golpe próximo à calça...

Hibari suspirou, meneando a cabeça para que essas ideias desaparecessem o mais rápido possível. Pensar sobre aquilo, mesmo sendo _extremante_ agradável, não o levaria a lugar algum. O italiano idiota não merecia ser alvo de seu interesse, afinal.

– Algum problema, Kyoya? – Veio a voz afável e preocupada.

Hibari estreitou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta, uma ruga ameaçando surgir no meio de sua testa. Dino, ao contrário do que imaginara, ainda não havia ido embora para se livrar de sua roupa destruída e, durante todo aquele tempo, ficara observando-o. _Tsc_.

Levantou-se, batendo as mãos na calça do uniforme, tentando inutilmente limpar as marcas de sujeira, e murmurou um "não" seco.

Ele não tinha a menor obrigação de dar satisfações da sua vida para um estranho – mesmo que tal estranho não fosse uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida para ele e que "satisfações da sua vida" fosse um termo exagerado, visto que Dino apenas parecia intrigado com sua repentina distração.

Entretanto, sem se dar por vencido e ignorando a apatia de seu pupilo, o italiano jogou a última carta do dia.

– Certo, certo, hahaha. Tudo bem se você prefere não falar nada agora, mas, caso você mude de ideia e resolva me contar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, passe no hotel onde estou hospedado. – Tirou um cartão de um dos bolsos da jaqueta que recolheu do chão e o entregou a Hibari. – Vejo você depois.

E saiu. O mesmo sorriso bobo de sempre estampado em seu rosto.

Esperando até que o homem desaparecesse nas escadas que levavam para fora do telhado, Hibari olhou para o cartão com desdém. O nome do hotel, escrito na parte de cima em grandes letras douradas e cheias de floreios, contrastava com o tom creme do papel. Logo abaixo, em preto, o endereço do lugar. _Bem no centro da cidade_, suspirou aborrecido.

Rodou o objeto entre os dedos, parando quando o vislumbre de algo na parte de trás chamou sua atenção. Anotados à caneta estavam um número composto por três dígitos (de um quarto, muito provavelmente) e um telefone – como se Dino realmente acreditasse que Hibari, sendo quem era, fosse lhe telefonar.

Ponderando sobre os dados escritos à mão, o japonês tentava decidir qual seria a melhor atitude a se tomar naquela situação e, pouco depois, um sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios.

Aproximando-se da grade de proteção em passos firmes, ele esticou o braço e deixou que o vento carregasse o cartão para longe.

Bocejando, Hibari afastou-se de onde estava e caminhou em direção à saída sem se preocupar em olhar para trás. Ficaria na sala do comitê disciplinar enquanto esperava pelo cair da noite.


	2. Capítulo 2: Surrender

Desculpem-me pela demora em postar esse capítulo, mas a preguiça acabou tomando conta de mim durante essas duas primeiras semanas de aula, hehe

* * *

**Distraction ****–** Capítulo 2: Surrender

_by Babu_

Quando os últimos raios de sol desapareceram no horizonte e as estrelas começaram a brilhar no céu colorido em tons de azul escuro e vermelho, Hibari, ainda relutante, mas com uma vaga ideia do que queria fazer, se pôs a caminho do hotel no qual Dino estava hospedado.

Com seus vários contatos pela cidade, mesmo não tendo mais o cartão que lhe havia sido entregue horas antes, o adolescente precisou apenas perguntar por um "herbívoro italiano cercado por um grupo suspeito de homens" (uma descrição que, apesar de estranha, fora facilmente compreendida, visto que o único estrangeiro visitando a cidade estava, de fato, acompanhado por um grupo singular de subordinados, todos vestidos com ternos e óculos escuros, rindo e falando alto numa língua animada) para que o endereço correto do local de encontro lhe fosse informado sem maiores dificuldades.

As ruas de Namimori, tomadas àquela hora por pessoas apressadas que acabavam de deixar o trabalho ou a escola, eram rapidamente percorridas pelo aborrecido líder do comitê disciplinar; ele não via a hora de se livrar daquela multidão. Se aventurar em meio a tanta gente fora, sem dúvidas, uma péssima ideia. Todo aquele barulho e agitação somados ao calor e ao espaço restrito o deixavam cada vez mais irritado. Caso continuasse naquele ritmo iria acabar descontando toda a sua fúria no homem que estava prestes a encontrar.

Ao terminar de proferir mentalmente a centésima lista de xingamentos e reclamações a respeito de sua atual situação, Hibari soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver, finalmente, do outro lado da rua, a fachada do hotel. E então, após passar com algum esforço em meio aos carros praticamente parados no trânsito caótico da cidade, ele adentrou o prédio, imediatamente sentindo o frescor do ar condicionado bater em seu rosto.

A movimentação no largo saguão era pouca, mas não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, já que Hibari não precisaria falar com nenhum dos recepcionistas – sua influência na cidade não se limitava apenas à escola e ao hospital, como todos pareciam acreditar. Dois homens de meia idade, vestindo ternos escuros e sapatos brilhantes, conversavam sentados em duas poltronas, com copos parcialmente preenchidos com gelo e uma bebida cor de cobre sobre uma mesinha à frente deles; no guichê um jovem casal acabava de fazer o check-in e, saindo do elevador de serviço, um rapaz uniformizado empurrava um carrinho com três malas. Hibari passou por todos eles sem dar importância a nenhum em particular, e por fim, utilizando um dos elevadores, subiu para o andar desejado.

-x-

Saindo do elevador, Hibari se viu em um dos bem iluminados corredores do oitavo andar. O caminho de paredes claras e assoalho coberto por carpetes aveludados e vasos de plantas esparsos, planejado para que os hóspedes se sentissem como no conforto de suas casas, parecia interminável, longo demais para alguém com a personalidade impaciente do guardião da nuvem.

Respirou fundo, tentando minimizar sua ansiedade e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e parou em frente a uma das portas. Continuar com aquilo poderia não ser uma boa ideia, afinal. Ainda que certo de suas próprias intenções, ele não sabia o que esperar do outro, e ir adiante com esse "encontro" dependendo apenas de sua única e exclusiva vontade não era encorajador o suficiente.

Porém, após um minuto de reflexão, não havia mais receio em sua expressão e atitude. Hibari Kyoya não era do tipo de pessoa que começava algo para depois desistir na metade, independentemente das possíveis consequências que resultariam de suas ações, fossem elas satisfatórias ou desagradáveis. Por fim, com o nó dos dedos, ele bateu na superfície plana.

Imóvel e olhando fixamente para frente, Hibari esperou até que o ecoar de passos se aproximando no assoalho do outro lado pudesse ser ouvido.

Tão rápida a porta fora aberta, uma cabeça loira espiou por ela, prontamente sendo seguida por um corpo inteiro. A imagem transmitida era a de o ocupante do quarto havia acabado de sair do banho, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza. Seu cabelo, ainda molhado, deixava que algumas gotas de água pingassem na toalha sobre seu ombro e escorressem sobre o tórax despido. Um olhar confuso – resultado do fato de nenhum visitande ter sido anunciado pela recepção do hotel – completava o visual.

Hibari, ainda sem se mexer, conteve a surpresa que ameaçou tomar conta de seu rosto. Como suspeitava, aquele homem _realmente_ não possuía o mínimo de bom senso. Que tipo de pessoa se apresentava naqueles trajes – ou falta deles – para um (suposto) desconhecido? Novamente ele se sentia atordoado pelas formas coloridas que cobriam o corpo de Dino, embora parte delas estivesse, como das vezes anteriores, encoberta por uma peça de roupa.

Desconcertado, Hibari desviou o olhar, concentrando-o em um ponto aleatório no chão do corredor que ele julgava ser de seu extremo interesse. Mas, apesar de tudo, com uma força de vontade considerável, ele conseguiu manter sua postura tão neutra e séria quanto sempre.

Dino pareceu não notar o embaraço de seu pupilo ou, pelo menos, soube disfarçar muito bem ao perceber que estava sendo observado pelos olhos curiosos do adolescente. Além disso, aquela visita repentina também o abalara por alguns instantes, logo ele não podia ter certeza do que havia se passado.

Então, com um olhar calmo e um pequeno sorriso, ele abriu mais a porta e deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que Hibari entrasse, e fechou-a em seguida.

Hibari adentrou o quarto sem dizer uma palavra e permaneceu de pé a poucos passos da entrada, como se analisasse o território inimigo antes de se arriscar a fazer qualquer coisa. À primeira vista, o ambiente era espaçoso e confortável e não representava nenhuma ameaça.

Dois sofás em tom creme, dispostos um de frente para a porta e o outro perpendicular a ele, e uma mesinha de centro sobre um tapete branco e felpudo mobiliavam a parte inicial do cômodo. Atrás deles estava uma janela aberta com as cortinas puxadas dos dois lados e um vaso com uma árvore de pequeno porte; na parede à esquerda havia uma escrivaninha repleta de papeis e canetas e um notebook, com um quadro retratando uma paisagem de outono pendurado logo acima, e, ao lado direito dessa escrivaninha, era possível ver, através de uma porta entreaberta, parte de uma cama e de outra janela, esta com as cortinas fechadas.

Quando Hibari terminou de inspecionar o quarto e voltou a atenção para seu anfitrião, Dino encontrava-se a centímetros de onde ele estava. O Cavallone havia se aproximado silenciosamente enquanto ele, sem maiores preocupações, se ocupava em avaliar a decoração local.

Com o susto ele deu um passo para trás, esquecendo-se de que não havia para onde correr, já que a porta fora trancada depois de ambos terem entrado.

Decidido, Hibari saiu do rumo da entrada – ele começava a pensar em um plano B, e fugir por ali, ou por qualquer outro lugar, definitivamente não fazia parte dele – e recuou mais, movendo o corpo para o lado, até suas costas baterem em uma das paredes laterais.

Dino, que até então não havia tomado mais nenhuma atitude, sentiu a resistência e a ansiedade do garoto diminuírem (um ótimo sinal, visto que um par de tonfas era claramente visível por baixo da jaqueta preta do uniforme que Hibari usava) e aproveitou para se aproximar de novo, colocando os braços apoiados na parede, um de cada lado da cabeça de seu pupilo.

Hibari, apesar de um pouco surpreso, esperava que o italiano fizesse aquilo. Quando Dino lhe entregara o cartão com o número do quarto de hotel, sua ideia, obviamente, não era a de que eles tivessem uma conversa banal sobre o tempo ou sobre os futuros treinamentos. O que o japonês não esperava, no entanto, era que ele próprio fosse reagir de forma tão diferente de sua compostura e estoicidade habituais.

Mesmo tendo passado horas na sala do comitê disciplinar preparando-se mentalmente para o encontro, ele acabara sendo traído pelas reações involuntárias de seu corpo. Todos os seus músculos estavam tensos, o coração batendo descontroladamente, tão alto que ele tinha medo de que pudesse ser ouvido do saguão do hotel (ou até mesmo da rua), e um grito ficou preso em sua garganta ao perceber que, vagarosamente, a boca de Dino chegava mais perto da sua.

No momento em que seus lábios se encontraram as pernas de Hibari fraquejaram e ele precisou de certo autocontrole para não se agarrar ao pescoço de seu tutor para manter-se de pé. Ciente de sua momentânea fraqueza, Dino passou um dos braços por suas costas, apoiando-o, e aprofundou o beijo.

Movia os lábios com necessidade e desejo, mas sem deixar de ser gentil, explorando com a língua cada canto da boca de Hibari e acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. Puxando-o pelo braço, e sem romper o beijo, Dino levou-o até o quarto e o jogou com cuidado sobre a cama. O casaco preto, há pouco equilibrado sobre os ombros do adolescente, agora jazia abandonado no chão da sala, juntamente com as tonfas.

Ofegante e sentindo o ar a sua volta esquentar, Hibari mal percebia o que estava acontecendo e apenas se deixava levar pelas carícias do loiro.

– Nee~, Kyoya, – inclinando-se sobre a cama e com a boca próxima ao ouvido de Hibari, Dino sussurrou com uma voz baixa e melodiosa – faz um tempo que eu venho percebendo isso e... – deu uma risada sem graça – eu não sabia se era minha imaginação (e talvez as primeiras vezes realmente fossem) ou se você realmente estava me olhando de um jeito diferente. Mas, para falar a verdade, eu não sei o que te levaria a fazer isso, já que você não se cansa de me chamar de _herbívoro idiota_.

Quando se afastou, Hibari o encarava como se aquela última frase fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e que apenas um _herbívoro idiota_ não era capaz de perceber isso. Contudo, por dentro, o garoto tremia, ao perceber, no último instante, que havia sido descuidado durante os treinos, alheio ao fato de que Dino também havia lhe observado com mais afinco do que imaginara anteriormente.

– Porém, – o italiano continuou – depois de alguns dias eu notei que realmente havia algo a mais ali, em algum momento eu deixara de ser apenas um adversário qualquer e você parecia verdadeiramente interessado em mim. Ou, pelo menos, em algumas partes _específicas_ do meu corpo.

Um sorriso zombeteiro ornamentou os lábios de Dino ao pronunciar as últimas palavras e ele se afastou um pouco mais para poder ver claramente as reações do mais jovem.

A expressão anterior de Hibari, controlada e arrogante, havia sumido, dando lugar à surpresa, e ele virou o rosto para o lado, propositalmente evitando os olhos castanhos de seu tutor. O tom rosado em suas bochechas, por outro lado, era impossível de ser disfarçado.

Murmurando algo parecido com um "aaaw", Dino envolveu o menor em seus braços, beijando-o demoradamente no pescoço. Em reação, Hibari se remexeu um pouco e levou as mãos até os ombros do Cavallone, puxando-o mais perto e fazendo-o rir novamente, o que enviou sopros suaves à sua orelha.

Beijou rapidamente os lábios de seu pupilo antes de começar a desabotoar a camisa branca do uniforme de Namimori, sempre sustentando o contato visual de forma a transmitir confiança e acalmar o mais jovem. Com a ponta dos dedos, Dino tocou o peito e a barriga de Hibari, apreciando a textura suave da pele clara, e fitou os olhos cinzentos em busca qualquer sinal de desgosto. Entretanto, para seu deleite, Hibari tinha a boca trêmula e parcialmente escondida por uma das mãos, o rubor em suas bochechas ainda mais evidente.

Sentindo-se encorajado a continuar, Dino depositou uma sequencia de beijos pelo peito de Hibari, alternando com lambidas sempre que sentia sua respiração ficar mais pesada. Deu atenção especial a um dos mamilos, sugando-o de leve e passando os dentes cuidadosamente sobre a carne sensível.

– Ahnnn! – Hibari gemeu, arqueando as costas.

Satisfeito com a reação, Dino direcionou uma das mãos ao cós da calça de Hibari, desabotoando-a e puxando o zíper com maestria, sem dar tempo para que o adolescente fizesse qualquer coisa em protesto. Hibari, obviamente, não tinha a intenção de pará-lo, já que se encontrava bastante satisfeito com o que acontecia, mas, caso aquele herbívoro ousasse fazer algo que o incomodasse, ele não hesitaria em usar suas tonfas – mesmo que não tivesse ideia de onde elas estavam no momento.

Sentindo falta dos toques em seu peito, Hibari levantou a cabeça que repousava sobre o travesseiro e observou atentamente as ações de Dino. Dando-se conta do rumo que aquele encontro estava tomando ele prendeu a respiração e, embora estivesse seguro a respeito de tudo aquilo há um segundo, seus olhos se arregalaram, denunciando sua falta de experiência no assunto.

Dino, então, percebendo a insegurança de Hibari, uniu suas bocas em um beijo apaixonado, cessando momentaneamente o avanço para que o guardião da nuvem pudesse relaxar. Enquanto seus lábios e línguas se moviam com ânsia e entusiasmo mal contidos, ele se aproveitou para remover a própria calça e a roupa de baixo de Hibari. Ofegante, o jovem libertou-se do beijo ao sentir os dedos longos e ágeis de Dino contornarem seu membro já ereto e, logo em seguida, iniciarem um movimento lento para cima e para baixo.

Hibari soltou um grito de surpresa e gemeu, quase engasgando, e seu olhar foi automaticamente dirigido para o corpo nu do italiano. As tatuagens representando a família Cavallone saíam do torso esguio e desciam até o meio da coxa esquerda, onde, envolto por chamas verdes e azuis e linhas pretas, o enorme desenho de um cavalo, também em preto, se encontrava. Somado a essa visão estonteante, o movimento hábil da mão de Dino sobre seu pênis, percorrendo-o desde a base até a ponta, que de tempos em tempos seria provocada pela palma, pressionando e movendo-se em círculos sobre a região, era um estímulo delicioso que enviava espasmos de prazer por todo o seu corpo.

De fato, durante os meses de treinamentos realizados pelos dois, Hibari não fora o único a lançar um olhar diferenciado ao seu oponente. Ainda que nunca houvesse ocorrido qualquer tipo de contato físico entre eles, fora aqueles que são comuns durante lutas constantes e enérgicas, Dino parecia saber exatamente o que fazer e onde tocá-lo para desencadear reações cada vez mais voluptosas.

Com os olhos nublados pelo prazer e o corpo tremendo levemente, Hibari gemeu, mais alto do que na vez anterior, e atingiu o clímax, suas mãos apertando os lençóis abaixo de si e a cabeça tombando para trás.

Ainda meio tonto e com a respiração irregular, Hibari tentou focar seu olhar em Dino, apenas para vê-lo levar a mão à boca e lascivamente lamber o liquido branco de seus dedos, sorrindo para ele após realizar a ação. Aquela era uma visão incrivelmente sexy, isso o líder do comitê de disciplina não podia negar – e nem queria –, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também era extremamente embaraçosa.

Hibari podia sentir seu rosto esquentar, e a vontade de se esconder entre os braços de Dino, mergulhando o rosto em seu peito, era crescente. E ele quase fez isso quando, inclinando-se por cima de seu corpo, o homem se esticou até o criado mudo ao lado da cama e retirou um frasco de dentro de uma das gavetas. Mas, em vez de se deixar levar por seu constrangimento, Hibari preferiu observar o movimento do corpo tatuado e a contração dos músculos bem tonificados no momento em que Dino finalmente alcançou o objeto.

Quando o Cavallone retornou à sua posição sentada sobre a cama, Hibari se concentrou nas mãos que abriam o tubo de lubrificante e derramavam o conteúdo viscoso pelos dedos que já abriam espaço entre as suas pernas.

Seu corpo contraiu-se involuntariamente ao imaginar o que estava por vir.

Percebendo que seu pupilo ficara subitamente tenso, Dino inclinou-se para frente com os olhos fechados e levou os lábios à testa de Hibari.

– Eu te amo, Kyoya – Ele sussurrou, os olhos fixos nos de Hibari.

A declaração, dita no calor do momento, mas antes ensaiada várias vezes por Dino, causou grande surpresa a Hibari, o que não comprometeu o sentimento de calma e segurança que tomou conta de seu corpo após ouvi-la. Um peso enorme saíra de seus ombros, e toda a tensão que sentia há segundos desaparecera sem deixar qualquer resquício de dúvidas em sua mente. Seu coração batia rápido, quase pulando para fora do peito, tão intenso fora o efeito daquelas palavras sobre si.

Reunindo toda a sua coragem, e deixando de lado um pouco da timidez que, querendo ou não, ainda lhe restava, Hibari fez o que julgava estar ao nível dos sentimentos do italiano: apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e beijou-o profundamente, envolvendo sua língua com a dele e gemendo quando seu lábio inferior fora avidamente sugado. Libertou-se do contato em busca de ar e, depois de controlar sua respiração, aproximou a boca do ouvido de Dino.

– Eu também te amo. Agora, pare de enrolação e continue. – Ele disse com a voz baixa e rouca, sua respiração quente fazendo os cabelos na nuca de Dino se arrepiarem.

Um incentivo como aquele (mesmo tendo sido disfarçado com algumas palavras de ordem), dado diretamente por alguém tão introspectivo como o guardião da nuvem, era mais do que suficiente para que o Cavallone prosseguisse com o que estava fazendo. E, beijando Hibari mais uma vez, ele levou um dedo à sua entrada, inserindo-o com cuidado.

– Relaxe, Kyoya. – Dino murmurou ao perceber quão apertado o adolescente era – Relaxe.

Hibari tentava seu melhor para fazer como o mais velho pedia, mas era difícil; ter um dedo dentro de si não era doloroso, era simplesmente incômodo demais. No entanto, quando o segundo e terceiro dígitos foram inseridos, ele não conseguiu esconder a pontada de dor que sentira e fechou os olhos com força.

Tentando distraí-lo, Dino beijou e lambeu seu pescoço e ombros, levando a mão livre a seus mamilos e beliscando-os de leve. Menos de dois minutos depois, a expressão de desconforto no rosto de Hibari se suavizou e gemidos baixos encheram o ambiente.

Dino moveu seus dedos mais algumas vezes e, sentindo que o adolescente já estava preparado o suficiente, retirou-os de dentro dele. Alcançando novamente o tubo de lubrificante, ele despejou uma quantidade generosa do gel sobre seu pênis ereto, espalhando-a por todo o comprimento, e posicionou-o entre as nádegas de Hibari.

Com as mãos apoiadas na cintura do japonês, Dino penetrou-o lentamente, esperando que o corpo menor se acostumasse à invasão, e assim que Hibari lhe direcionou um olhar confiante – embora as bochechas coradas e a respiração rasa teimassem em dizer o contrário (e Dino também sabia que o guardião da nuvem se empenhava em parecer mais forte do que era) –, ele iniciou um movimento cadenciado, balançando sem pressa os quadris para frente e para trás e distribuindo beijos carinhosos pelo rosto de Hibari.

Logo ele relaxou completamente, diminuindo o aperto sobre o membro de Dino, e o Cavallone, então, aproveitou a oportunidade para aumentar o ritmo das estocadas, indo mais forte e mais fundo enquanto uma das suas mãos se ocupava do pênis de Hibari, bombeando-o com intensidade semelhante.

Em resposta, o adolescente tornou-se mais vocal, desistindo de conter os gemidos e agarrando-se a Dino com suas mãos e unhas – as sensações que percorriam seu corpo eram tão incrivelmente arrebatadoras que ele precisava se segurar em algum lugar, fosse o lençol amarrotado sob seu corpo ou as costas do italiano que se movia vigorosamente sobre si –, seu rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço entre os fios loiros molhados pelo suor.

Dino continuou a mover-se rapidamente, parando algumas vezes para retirar seu membro do corpo de Hibari e voltar a penetrá-lo fundo, tentando atingir sua próstata. Nesse ritmo não demorou até que o garoto atingisse o clímax pela segunda vez, estremecendo e despejando seu sêmen sobre seu torso, sujando sua barriga e virilha. Imediatamente seu interior se apertou em volta do pênis de Dino, que, extasiado com a situação, chegou ao orgasmo pouco depois, dando mais algumas estocadas erráticas enquanto se recuperava do esforço.

Quando Dino desconectou seus corpos, Hibari, exausto, praticamente dormia e piscava incontáveis vezes, tentando manter os olhos sonolentos abertos e focados em seu tutor. Sorrindo com a imagem, o Cavallone tentou arrumar os lençóis sobre a cama, para que ao menos cobrissem suas pernas, e escovou alguns fios negros da testa do menor, depositando um suave beijo ali.

Enquanto isso, abalado pelo cansaço, Hibari apenas passava distraidamente a ponta dos dedos sobre as tatuagens no braço e peito de Dino.

– O que foi, Kyoya? – Dino perguntou, curioso com o que o adolescente estava fazendo.

– Hm... – Hibari meneou a cabeça e apoiou a mão sobre os desenhos, flexionando os dedos, os músculos sob a pele firmes ao seu toque, – Não é nada. – e bocejou.

Dino, ainda sem entender o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas preferindo não pensar mais sobre o assunto, deixou que seus dedos corressem pelos cabelos de Hibari, embalando seu sono, e deitou-se ao seu lado.

* * *

Escrever essa história acabou sendo mais difícil do que eu achei que seria, sem brincadeira. O primeiro capítulo foi bem tranquilo (eu tive uns probleminhas aqui e ali, mas nada muito sério), só que no segundo a coisa ficou meio complicada. Tinha horas que eu não sabia se me escondia em baixo de uma mesa por vergonha ou se começava a pular porque tudo parecia fofo demais e a intenção não era exatamente essa (/w\) Por isso, uma salva de palmas para quem consegue escrever smut com uma expressão neutra no rosto *clapclapclap*

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
